


Babe

by amazingdalien



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Being Out, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingdalien/pseuds/amazingdalien
Summary: Dan calls Phil babe during their first live show since coming out.





	Babe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during my office hours this morning so its super short. this is my first work with dnp so be nice please :)

Dan had been live streaming for about five minutes when he realized his computer would die soon. He knew Phil would be joining him in a few minutes, so he yelled out for him to bring his charger with him. 

“Hey, Phil!” After waiting a few moments with no response, Dan yelled again. “Babe!”

“Yeah?”

“Can you bring my computer charger?” 

“Yeah, hold on!” 

Smiling Dan turned back to the screen and looked at the chat. The word babe was in every comment and everyone was losing their shit. He rolled his eyes, and smirked “Yeah, yeah, we’re gay alright,” Dan giggled as he continued reading the comments, “You’re all ridiculous!” 

Phil finally walked into the room, Dan’s charger in hand, “Who’s ridiculous?” 

Dan giggled again, “They’re freaking out because I called you babe.”

Phil sat down beside Dan, “Let me see!” 

As Phil’s eyes skimmed over the comments, he started giggling. He looked over at Dan with a smirk on his face, and when they made eye contact, Dan raised his eye brows at the look on his face. They stared at each other for a long moment before turning back to the screen. Phil immediately started talking about Norman. 

Phil stayed for another ten minutes before saying it was time for him to go. He said goodbye to some people in the chat, but before he stood up, he leaned over and kissed Dan. Smiling a cheesy smile into the camera, Phil waved and stood up. 

“Thanks, Phil, that’s all they’re going to talk about for the next thirty minutes.” Dan was smiling so Phil knew he wasn’t actually mad. 

“You love it,” Phil said as he booped Dan on the nose and left the room, leaving behind a heart-eyed Dan.


End file.
